counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Saytun
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter-Strike Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Saytun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StrikerBack (Talk) 01:15, August 31, 2010 Hello The damage data came from here. You can feel free to edit, but note that Wikia is releasing a new skin within the next month and almost everything on here will be changing, or it's a possibility that we'll move from Wikia to another host. --StrikerBack 22:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I prefer to talk about the wiki on here, as opposed to Steam. And what do you mean how do you add a new character in the character section? --StrikerBack 23:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Woah, okay. Simply create the article and place it in the Characters category. I'm well aware of what the new layout looks like, infact, I've been in the private beta for several weeks now. It's terrible, and in my opinion, it's a downgrade rather than an upgrade. Thanks for the suggestions, and they can be further explored depending on if we stay with Wikia or if we move to another wiki host. The idea of trivia on the main page isn't a bad one, but the main page has always been as simplistic as possible, and it seems to work well that way. Also, considering basically every article has a trivia section, I can't really see how it would be so useful, as most people don't use a wiki to look at trivia. Thanks for that bit about the Swamp article as well, it's been deleted. I didn't change the tactical shield back, I simply formatted it properly and added more info. A wiki is first and foremost an encyclopedia, and it should always look like one. Somebody will eventually add an image to the VIP escape zone article. --StrikerBack 00:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry if I couldn't answer. My connection is F***CKED. Well, welcome to the wiki, and I guess Striker answered to a few of your questions. "Nosebleeding is the only pain I enjoy. 15:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hello Feel free to add and/or update anything you'd like. I'm on vacation, so my edits will be limited for quite sometime. --StrikerBack 19:50, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope you have fun. Money Feel free to change the location of the $ character. --StrikerBack 03:28, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :If they are no longer alive, "was" should be used rather than "is". Also, I'll move those pages to the correct titles. Thanks for the contributions. --StrikerBack 03:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) New Changes I completely agree. You can remove the HL additions if you want. --StrikerBack 21:55, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I posted a message about it on his talk page earlier today, but you can mention it if you like. I'll delete the Half-Life images after they are removed from the articles. --StrikerBack 22:01, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll make a template for it, though I don't know about the other games part. I think it's reasonable to have some references to other Valve games such as Half-Life and Left 4 Dead 2. --StrikerBack 22:23, December 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I completely agree with you. --StrikerBack 22:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I know what an easter egg is. :P I think there should be one article consisting of all of them. Also, I'd use the gallery feature for images. You can have a separate gallery for each easter egg. I think they tend to look better than thumbnails or the like. --StrikerBack 00:47, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Suggestions * Your suggestion about the maps, I'll do it in time. I don't understand. * About glock, I'll do it now. p/s: Please leave your signature after comment/reply. By, --ConTraZ VII 06:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) New Guidelines I think it's a good idea, and definitely something that should be worked on. Also, was that Pong thing directed towards him or me? --StrikerBack 15:37, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, alright. --StrikerBack 03:23, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Of course. :) --StrikerBack 02:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC)